Sebastian's Lust
by SpiderButler
Summary: It has been such a long time since Sebastian had felt this way. Six hundred and sixty six years to be exact. Lust for his young lord took hold of him like flames. Will he be able to restrain himself from revashing his masters young body? Or will he be unable to hold the beast at bay for him masters sake? Murders are getting out of hand. Who is the killer? Contains ClaudexSebaxAlois
1. Sebastian's Lust Ch 1

Moon light shone through the window, casting it's light against a sleeping form under blue covers. The figures slight moving came from its breathing, the covers we're pulling over their head. The soft breaths nearly audible more so from the head of this humanoid figures head being covered. A white gloved hand reaches toward the sleeping figure and gently tugs the fabric from what appears to be a child's head and to the boy's shoulders. Then proceeded to move the blue/black hair from his face.

The boys eyes squinted slightly showing signs that he was aware that he was being touched and the hand hesitantly moved back from him until he was calm once more and brushed some more hair from his face. The boy let out a soft sigh and then shown a smile from assumably the owner of the hand before that would probably seem a little creepy to some.

The black haired man turned away from the sleeping child in the fancy bed that he lays upon, the back of his finely tailored black tail coat, pants, and the back of his head was all that the boy could have saw if he were awake. The finely dressed man's shoes only made light sounds as he walked out of the bed room, quietly closing the door behind him.

Slowly he made his way down the hall into his own quarters and sat upon the bed, staring off into space, planning to sit there until morning comes, thinking over what was to be the Masters plans the next day.

-TIME SKIPPING-

Thunk, thunk, thunk, a noise sounded at the young boys door. A groan sounded and shuffling noises were made as we'll while the man in black from before opened up the door, looking to the young man sitting up in bed and rubbed at his eyes.

"Sir, I have your tea ready," he said this in a soft tone and rolled a cart into the room, pouring the young lord a cup of tea and handing teacup and plate over towards the small boy then proceeded to get his clothes ready while the boy sipped upon the tea he was given, holding both dishes carefully in his hands.

Shortly The butler had gotten the master dressed and ready for today's activities and soon after explained what they were going to be doing today while he fixed the four-postured bed his master slept on.

-LITTLE SKIP-

The young man sat at his desk in his study, munching on the slice of pie he was served for breakfast, quietly chewing, it tasted... Differently not the best that Sebastian could have made, but Ciel decided to say nothing about it, though he was sure the butler wouldn't have kept it like this unless he wasn't aware that he did.

Crimson eyes watched the young lord, catching onto the slight displeasure on his masters face and drew his brows together slightly. "Do you not like it, my lord?" He questioned, tilting his head slightly to the side. He did not receive an answer and decided not to push on the subject any further, me did not wish to upset the young man and it seemed as though he were already in a mood.

"Is that all you will be needing for now, young master?" he questioned and the other simply waved him off. Sebastian nodded and placed his hands on the bar of the push cart and rolled it out of the study. "I will be back with your guest when they arrive," he spoke in a soft voice before quietly closing the door behind him. A soft sigh passed his lips and he looked back at the study for a moment then continued down the hall, passing Mey Rin as he moved along, only glancing in her direction, but it was enough to make her stop what she was doing and swoon.

Simply, he made nothing of it and his thoughts trailed back to thinking what might have been wrong with the pie he had made for the young lord. His feature were blank as he moved through the halls, rolling the push cart into the kitchen and quietly taking care of the dishes that he had used earlier. As to why he didn't take care of them after he had finished with them completely escaped him, but the dishes on the cart as well had to be taken care of then later the dishes he left with Ciel.

Using his teeth, he pulled off his gloves and gently placed them on the push cart as his jaw clenched only slightly for a second. He had hoped that his mistakes were barely noticeable, but perhaps the young lord noticed before Sebastian himself had with the pie he had made? He shook his head slightly, moving a hand up and placing two fingers on the bridge of his nose between his eyes. This was unacceptable. A sigh passed through his lips as a finger tapped his shoulder.

Unintentionally, Sebastian swung around surprised, dropping a plate in the process and accidentally slapping a blonde male across the room. Both sounds of breaking glass and clattering pots filled the room. Sebastian's eyes widened when he had saw Bard sprawled on the ground and the fallen pots around him. He could hear a groan escape the other man.

He stared, clenching his fist and then dropping his hands to his sides, pulling his gloves on once more before moving over to the side of the fallen servant. "I do apologize, you just... Startled me," he spoke in his usual tone and helped the other up who was rubbing his cheek where a big red welt in the shape of a hand was forming.

There was a long silence before someone spoke again, this being bard. "Aye, man, that really hurt. Ahh.." he groaned, still rubbing his cheek. "Is something wrong with ya today, Sebastian?" He questioned, looking to the other man who just stood there silently, taking a few moments to say something. "No, I'm fine, you just startled me, like I said before," he said this calmly then looked around at the mess and sighed, moving over to the pots that have now been added to the list of needed to be washed.

Bard watched him for a moment before speaking up. "Aye, you sure nothing is wrong? I can take care of this if you would like so you can go rest," he spoke sympathetically and took a pot from Sebastian's hand which surprisingly was easy to do.

Sebastian straightened himself out and looked at the other blankly. "Fine then, but again, I apologize, I have other things to be attending to, so I won't be resting." He stated and walked out of the kitchen leaving Bart alone to deal with the kitchen.

-TIME SKIP, END OF THE DAY-

It was after the time Ciel and his guest had dinner together. The meeting had gone well and there was more room to prosper in money for the young lord. It was night time, Ciel was being put to bed by Sebastian. He was currently buttoning the young man's shirt up with absolute care, making no eye contact what so ever with the other and spoke not a word, and Ciel did the same. There was no talking among them until Sebastian rose and turned to leave.

"Sebastian?" the young lord called to the butler who turned just after it was spoken. "Yes, my lord?" he responded.

"...Nevermind, good night," he turned over in his bed, facing away from the demon, closing his eyes.

Sebastian stood there a while longer before turning away again and walking to the door. "Goodnight, my lord," he mumbled before closing the door behind him and walking to his own room, closing the door behind him and sitting down on the bed, staring at the wall. He was sure that the issues were probably notable to Ciel... And it was probably what he was going to ask him about. Maybe...

Shaking his head slightly, placing his head in his hands. This was unacceptable. He sighed and kept his eyes closed, rubbing at his temples. Slowly his mind traveled from his young master being upset at him for his lousiness of today. He didn't know what the problem was but he was lacking today. He unintentionally hit Bard in the face... But as his mind traveled from this it paused on undressing the young lord for bed.

He felt a twitch in his pants, directly between his legs. He paused, seeing his masters face in his mind, slowly his eyes traveled down to the bare shoulders and slender arms of his young lord, his chest... Oh that soft looking chest, those pink innocent nipples. Sebastian unconsciously licked his lips, the mental image of him licking those little pink buds caused another twitch between his legs.

This is when he realized what the problem was... A soft breath passed his lips. He wanted the young lord. Not for his soul, but for the body. He imagined himself caressing the soft, innocent skin of the young lord, kissing his neck...

A moan passed his lips with the strain in his pants, he wiggled slightly, just causing him to moan again. Slowly, Sebastian removed his hands from his face, slowly reaching for his pants. He unbuttoned them and pulled down the zipper, slowly pulling the garments off, then the underwear he was wearing, watching as the meaty tool sprung up to life upon given the chance to.

A hot breath passed his lips as he clumsily removed his gloves with his teeth. He shuddered slightly as he touched the stiff flesh, gently running fingers down the underside then back up again. He imagined this hand to be Ciel's which just made the experience all the more pleasing. He rubbed his thumb against the hole of his head and smeared the clear pre over it.

Jerking his hips up, he then dragged two of his fingers down the length of his large shaft, his thumb on the bottom, the index over the top. He then moved his other hand to gently grope his testicals moaning softly at the feeling of both actions. He continued like this for just a while longer before wrapping a hand around himself, slowly pumping the hard, warm flesh, his sweaty hands just making it easier for him to stroke the erect pleasure center.

"C-Ciel..." he moaned, leaning back a bit as his hand quickened its pace. He couldn't stop himself from humping at his hands a few times, it just felt so good. Allowing himself to lay down on the bed, he could feel himself approaching the limit, this just made him pump faster and thrust more frequently. A semi loud groan passed his lips and with a twitch, his hips jerked up one last time as jets of seamen erupted from him. "C-CIEL!" he moaned a bit louder then intentioned as he came. He then settled... And passed out a white splattered mess.


	2. Sebastian's Lust Ch 2

A soft yelp echoed through his room as the demon butler sat up with a start. He looked around him, his hair disheveled from the event from last night. Sebastian groaned aloud as he rubbed at his eyes. Had he actually fallen asleep last night. He dicing need sleep, but whatever it was that he had one had sent him out.

A yawn passed through his lips and he shook himself from his sleepy manner and looked town at his fine tailored coat, noting hag it was stained with dried... He sniffed and his eyes widened as he looked down at the flaccid penis between his legs then at the rest of the mess he had made. His jaw clenched as he stood up, cleaning himself up quickly, then removed his top, hurrying about to get dressed.

What time was it? He looked toward the window noting that it seemed to be the middle of the day. He cursed himself and quickly made his bed before rushing out of the room, not remembering to take care of his hair in said rush. Sebastian got to his young lord's bedroom chamber and knocked twice before pulling open the door, and peeking inside.

Ciel wasn't in bed, and it was already made, nothing for him to do in there, he then closed the door and hurried along. He looked at a clock as he passed it, it being 12:00 PM. This was bad how had he slept in like that? He was getting madder at himself with each passing second.

As he walked down the hall, he paused, having caught a glimpse of what need looks like right now, he looked like a train wreck, his face was in shock at this, he almost went to the master looking like this? Sebastian was horrified at how something like this could get so out of hand.

With shaking hands, Sebastian fixed his hair to the best of his ability without a brush and straightened out his clothes, a sigh passing his lips. At least he looked presentable... He pulled himself from the reflective surface and quickly made his way down the hall to the door of Ciel's study and knocked twice and waited for an answer.

"Yes?" the young lord called from the inside of the study. Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, then paused, what should he say? I'm sorry for sleeping in? For not waking you up? Not dressing you? Not serving your morning tea and breakfast for today? Sebastian looked down at the ground contemplating what he should say until his master's voice floated back to his ears.

"What is it? Who's out there?" he called from the other side of the desk. Again, he said nothing. Maybe he could offer the master to go make some tea? The plans... What were the plans today? Sebastian chewed his lip, staring at the door until he heard the door knob twist, drawing his attention to it as it opened to reveal the annoyed child that was his master. He could see the boy's face shift into surprise to see him standing there, just staring at him with his lip bit between his lip, but now... He was hitting it harder and there was blood dripping down his chin from where both his canines where biting into.

"S-Sebastian...? You're bleeding..." he mumbled, his brows coming together. The butler's eyes widened slightly and he released his lip, the blood flowing more steadily than it was before hand, it dripping down off his face and onto the ground below. He moved a hand up to wipe it away only to have his hand grabbed, he looked at the young lord, but it was not his hand that was holding his wrist much to his dismay... His dulled, crimson eyes slowly moved toward the owner of the hand. It was Mey Rin.

"Don't touch that Sebastian, you will get your gloves dirty, let me take care of it for ya," she spoke in her normal, high pitched, crackly voice while smiling the whole time and then produced a napkin then proceeded to pull Sebastian away from the door, surprisingly easily. His attention went back to the hound lord that was staring at the two, mostly at Sebastian with a questioning, only slightly worried look on his face.

The soft touch of the napkin and Mey Rin's gentle fingers through tissue came into contact with his chin, but he couldn't pull his attention from the boy standing in the hall. But after a moment or two, Ciel looked away and moved back into his study. "Sebastian, bring me some tea, I'm thirsty," is all he said as the door was closed behind the young lord. The butlers jaw clenched just slightly before speaking in a soft tone, "Yes, my lord."

"Don't move so much or I might accidentally hurt you," the woman gave a soft whine and Sebastian finally looked back at her. He was still as a rock until she finished, a bandage now covering his chin. He stared for a moment longer before bowing just slightly before her. "Thank you, Mey Rin. He gave her a small smile as her face exploded into a bright blush and she waved her hands in front of her after a couple moments of just staring. "No no no, there's no need to thank me, Sebastian. No need for that at all!" she said in a startled voice then quickly moved away from him and down the opposite direction of the hall the Sebastian was facing.

Sebastian watched her run off from over his shoulder and smirked slightly to himself in amusement. Turning his head forward again he made his way down the hall, down stairs and toward the kitchen. It was time to make the master's tea like he had asked... Upon entering he could hear clanging of pots and pans and he looked in the direction it was coming from, seeing Bard attempting to carefully hang them on their hooks. The butler sook his head and got down the tea pot, filling it with water and then setting the pot on the stove.

-LITTLE TIME SKIP-

Sebastian had already gave the lord his tea off today, he was now attending to other house duties as the young man had waved him off to get out, but he didn't know what else to do today, the day was going to be full of nothing and there was nothing he was going to be able to do about this. He could take the young lord to have some more violin lessons done, but he wondered if he even wanted to do that. Not even Sebastian wanted to do that. Honestly he didn't want to be doing anything right now.

The butler chewed at the inside of his cheek as he dusted books off in the small library inside the manor on the first floor. Most uneventful day indeed... Once he had finished, he looked to the clock and sighed there was still so much time left until he had to put the master to bed. He felt a twitch from below again at the thought and clenched his jaw, pushing the thought out of his head. Now was not the time to be getting turned on... Especially at something so simple just as that. But would be undre- He shook his head furiously. This needed to stop.

In attempts to pull his mind from the thoughts he looked around the room, it was spotless. He had only noticed that he had done so much in her in only an hour or two. It was 4:00 PM now, 5 more hours to kill until he would have to put the young lord to sleep. At least when distracted he was doing a good job... He sighed and walked out of the room, looking around the hall, trying to decide what he was going to do for those five hours... There was dinner to be taken care of. He smiled at this and moved into the kitchen where Bard was still residing, attempting to make dinner himself.

Sebastian sighed and took the flamethrower from the other man's hands. "That is not how you cook," he stated in a slightly annoyed voice. Bard turned to look at him and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, I know, I just thought it would be done faster if I used me flamethrower," he said, now looking off to the side. The butler shook his head, placing two fingers between his own eyes. "I think it would be best to keep this out of the kitchen," Sebastian mumbled and dropped it, Bard catching it as it fell with a surprised, "Aye!"

-SMALL TIME SKIPPING-

After dinner was done, cooked by Sebastian, he looked toward the other man that was still standing in the kitchen, looking as though he were waiting for him to finish, leaning against the counter in such a manner. He rose a brow at the other expecting him to take the hint.

Bard straightened him self out and looked off again. "The young master was worried about you this morning, Mey Rin had to help him get dressed today," he spoke, not wanting to make eye contact with the other man, as to why, he didn't know, but he stood there and listened. But when the other man said nothing further, he spoke up.

"He was worried about me?" Sebastian actually sounded kinda curious about this and Bard nodded. "He asked me to check up on ya because I was the closest to your room... He was about to go check on you himself," his tone just kept getting awkward and nervous as he talked and ups on hearing this, Sebastian's face turned red as a tomato, his eyes wide as saucers. The other glanced the the butlers direction and stood straight, clearing his throat.

"I opened the door just as he was half way down the hall to check on you... But I... Closed the door as was a normal person would... To not draw any suspicions toward it that anything was going on, but as the master got closer he questioned what you were doing. I told him it was best you were just left alone until you were ready to get up yourself. That you weren't in decent shape at the moment but the young master still wanted to see you... Luckily, Mey Rin ushered him away..." He glanced toward the butler again and his face was still red and he quickly turned away from the other, placing his face In his hands.

Bard's eyes widened at this and he walked up behind the toner placing a hand on the butler's shoulder. "Aye, it's alright, man, there is not need to get worked up about it, a lot of guys do that sort of thing..!" he said, trying to cheer the other up, but Sebastian said nothing, he was to embarrassed to say a word to the other. Yes he knew other men do that... But to be caught in that kind of situation is more than embarrassing especially for him. And the young lord... What if he had seen him before Mey Rin could convince him otherwise? Oh the embarrassment of it all...


	3. Sebastian's Lust Ch 3

Just how much more can one person take from embarrassment? First, Sebastian was lacking on the job, second, his young master could have caught him naked from the waste down with his white cream all over him. He was longing for a shower, to actually clean himself from the filth...

The butler wiped his eyes then looked to the worried "chef" behind him and gave an awkward smile. "Thank you," is all he was able to say and he looked back at the finished dinner he had made for his master. His expression immediately dimming as soon as he looked away. So now he knew what was wrong the day before.. At least he didn't know who it was directed towards. A sigh of relief paced his lips as he prepared the plate for Ciel. He could be waiting at the table now for it. He just hoped the master would like it. He hoped it wasn't bad like the pie was.

Taking in a breath, the butler picked up the platter that held the child's food and walked into the dinning room where indeed the boy was waiting. Sebastian kept his face straight as he walked over to the young lord and placed the silver in front of him, removing the lid. While doing this he had explained what the days dinner was, giving a normal smile and adding on to it with a, "I hope you like it, my lord." At this, the young man looked at him with a questioning look then seemed to just push it aside, not saying anything to him and in turn, Sebastian said nothing as well, just stood beside him while he ate.

-LITTLE TIME SKIP-

Finally the time has come, Ciel had finished his food, had himself washed up and was now ready for bed. Maybe the butler had actually gotten away with all the mistakes of today. Maybe, the embarrassment can be swept under the rug, and the... Lust that is driving him insane. He couldn't be around the young lord for long, it made his heart pound, his hands sweat and he can feel the blood pumping through his ears. It was heard to retain himself around him, he couldn't take much longer of this. He was hoping it would pass by quickly, but it's not.

Now, sitting on his bed, Sebastian was undressing the lord for tonight, his hands shook slightly as he removed the boy's shorts, unintentionally caressing his thighs. Ciel didn't seem to notice this, and he was glad he was not able to detect the sexual advancement that Sebastian can feel building up in him. He was so tempted now... He could feel tightness increasing in the crotch of his pants.

"Sebastian?" Ciel called to the man kneeling before him that was just staring into his crotch, it made the boy feel a little nervous, but he said nothing. As if feeling his discomfort, the butler removed his eyes from that general area before reaching to pull the boy's undergarments from him, slowly taking them off, purposefully touching the small, innocent flesh between his legs, making it seem to be an accident, but still it caused a small gasp from him. Sebastian had to force himself not to smile at this while he helped him pull on a shirt to sleep in.

During this process, Ciel had gotten his face a little to close to the butler's and Sebastian again, purposefully took this chance, to rub his cheek against the others, this time not receiving a reaction until a hot breath was released on his ear and he was pushed away. Sebastian looked at him with a slightly shocked look upon his face which was met with Ciel looking away from him with a light pink tint to his face. A smirk came to his before he was able to stop it and he moved forward, about to touch him before his hand was smacked away and the young lord, throwing himself so his head was on the pillows.

A soft sight passed his lips and he pulled the covers over the small boy's shoulders and turned to leave. "Good night, my lord," he spoke in his usual tone and walked over toward the door, thoughts of the young man flooding his head... And what he wanted to do to him. It made him think... Was it just the body its self he wanted? Or did he want more than that? The thought of someone else touching him... Made him beyond words angry...

As the door was opened, Ciel's voice called to him, he paused at the door and looked over his shoulder. "Yes, young master?" he questioned, but receiving no answer at the moment. As a few more passed, he spoke once again, "Stay with me tonight."

Sebastian's eyes widened and he shifted in his spot before speaking up. "Is that an order sir?" he questioned in a mockery tone, not expecting to actually be serious, a smirk,on his face saying just that. That smirk was quickly demolished when the words, "Yes, that is an order," left his mouth. Sebastian made no motion into protest and simply complied with his masters order, closing the door to his room and slowly moving to the farthest side of the bed away from the young lord, swallowing a lump in his throat. He was aware that the boy was looking at him, but he stood so the young man could only see his side.

Silence was all that filled the room and Sebastian and it had to be about an hour before he thought the boy was asleep. He glanced toward him then the candle holder in his hand, then proceeded to blow the flames out and place it upon the nightstand next to the bed. He was not affected by the light change one bit and looked around the moon lit room, trying to distract himself from the sleeping form on the bed. His was failing drastically and he gritted his teeth. Hesitantly, he sat himself on the edge of the bed, what was he to do? There was nothing for him to do in here to take his mind off of the boy... What was he to do? He placed his head in his hands, rubbing at his temples.

Shifting uncomfortably, he tried to think of other things, like what were the plans for tomorrow... Nothing was coming to mind, he could feel himself losing his self control as a more predatorial instincts pushed there way into him. His mind swam with situations he could find himself in with the boy that lay unconscious beside him, he groaned softly at the feeling in his pants. His breathing started to get heavy and he then felt a hand be placed on his shoulder, immediately identifying it as his young lords. Instantly his whole body went stiff and his breathing halted, normally he would have thought, "I've been caught sitting on his bed...!" But what went through his head was to grab that hand... And push him down on the bed.

"Sebastian... Are you feeling alright?" Ciel's voice sounded concerned for him, but this wasn't registering in his mind. Slowly, his hand moved up to the others, squeezing it slightly, before yanking it forward, causing Ciel to fall against Sebastian's back. The boy let out a surprised gasp, his head falling upon the butler's shoulder. "W-what do you think you're doing?!" he yelled aloud, but still, he did not regard the tone to his voice.

"My lord..." he breathed hotly into Ciel's ear before gently bitting onto his earlobe, causing a gasp to escape the boy's lips and he tried to pull away from him but was unable to with Sebastian tightening his grip on his wrist.

"S-Sebastian!" Ciel squawked as he fell backward upon the bed after Sebastian had let to. This was due to the boy pulling himself back in attempt to get away. Sebastian was quick to advance on top of him with a grin on his face, his eyes glittering in dimly lit room, the boy beneath him was staring up at him in shock. The butler slowly got closer to him, getting just inches from his face before Ciel turned his head away, causing the tall man to pause and clench his jaw.

"Young master?" he questioned, noting his discomfort, this finally pulling him together to take in what was going on, his eyes widened and he threw himself off of the boy. "I... I'm sorry..." he spoke in an awkward tone and backed up to the window, pressing himself against it, breathing heavily. The boy did not move from the place he lay in, just opened his eyes and looked at his butler with his brows drawn together. He could already guess that the other was thinking something like, "What the hell just happened here?" But Sebastian said nothing, simply just looked at the ground in shame, the tight feeling in his pants diminishing, but he could still feel himself longing for the touch of the master... This wasn't good. This can't go on for much longer, things will just keep getting worse if it does...

"Sebastian... What is the matter with you?" the lord slowly sat up in bed, glaring slightly at him. But he received no answer, just a shake of the head as the man slipped down the window, his backside landing on the window sill and he just sat there. "I'm sorry," he mumbled under his breath and closed his eyes. He heard the creaking of the bed as the young man stood up from his bed and the soft patter of his feet as he walked in the direction of him, Sebastian tried to back up further against the window will but that was to no avail, his heart pounded as the other got closer.

He could feel that the other was reaching for him and he flinched away. "Please... Don't touch me, you're just going to make it worse," he mumbled, unsure if Ciel had heard him or not. Only when he had asked, "Make what worse?" He was sure. Sebastian shook his head then looked to the young man standing in front of him, as the boy dared anyway and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Sebastian's nostrils flared as an audible exhale came throughout then and his jaw clenched tightly, his fists clutched the edge of the sill, but he was unable to keep them there for long. His arms swung up, and with a gentle pat of skin meeting skin sounded as the butler's hands landed on Ciel's cheeks and then, the boy was roughly pulled toward the demon harshly, a hard, deep kiss being forced on the boy. He was only able to make a sound of shock as this happened and struggled a bit before hesitantly giving up to him and closing his eyes, returning a half hearted kiss back to him, arms draped over Sebastian's shoulders.


	4. Sebastian's Lust Ch 4

Sebastian found himself regretting every moment of last light, Ciel was unable to get up from his bed in the morning so even if there were plans for today they would have had to be canceled. The boy did not look happy with him by the next time he had come in the room with his afternoon tea, Sebastian gave a sheepish smile to him before handing the boy the cup who took it as soon as it was offered and sipped on it quietly, deliberately avoiding eye contact. Sebastian leaned down slightly before hesitantly pecking the boy's cheek then quickly moved away, as his hand swung to hit him. This only made the butler smile and tilt his head slightly while Ciel glared at him from over the tea cup. He wondered if the boy was actually mad at him or if he was just upset for the moment that he wasn't able to get up... He seemed to have been enjoying himself last night, but he wasn't able to tell.

-PERVIOUSLY ON THE NIGHT BEFORE-

As Ciel relaxed against him forceful kiss, Sebastian ran hands down from his cheeks to his neck, gently brushing his finger tips over the skin sensually. He could feel the boy about to pull away from him at this but he caught hold of his shoulders to keep him in place and he accepted it but pulled back slightly from his lips, which Sebastian allowed for a moment letting him breathe then dove back in, kissing him roughly once more, pulling and sucking at his lips... Ciel didn't really know how to react to this and shifted in the mans arms a bit uncomfortably.

Sebastian paused, sensing the discomfort and pulled back from him a little, looking into his face. His eyes were closed and he did nothing until Ciel slowly opened them again, looking at the butler questioningly. "Are you alright, my lord?" he questioned and only received a nod in response, the giant dark blush on his face was adorable, it made him smile.

"What?" Ciel questioned him with a slightly irritated voice. Sebastian shook his head slightly. "Nothing, my lord," he spoke softly before hesitantly leaning in again and Ciel met him the rest of the way. This made Sebastian's eyes widen with shock. He actually kissed his by his own means...? His lips twitched up in a smile as the shock faded away and he kissed back, gentle at first but soon the kiss became heated once again Ciel honestly didn't know what he was doing, but Sebastian guided him through the process.

Ciel clutched slightly at Sebastian's hair while Sebastian's hands trailed down from his shoulders, seeing no need to keep them there anymore since the boy seemed to be willing, though... He didn't know what was actually was going on. Sebastian could feel the boy shudder under his touch as he moved his hands down his thighs then up them again, slowly climbing up his front and slowly down again as he unbuttoned his shirt he had put on the boy not all that long ago.

The shirt was quickly shredded away and Sebastian leaned back from the boy and slowly stood from the sill. The butler placed his hands on the boy's shoulders and pushed him back slowly, getting a confused look from the young lord until the back of his knees where met the the edge of the bed and he was forced to sit down while Sebastian kneeled before him, looking at him for a moment with Ciel looking back, the boy bit his lip and glanced downward awkwardly.

"I feel weird..." he mumbled.

"How so?" Sebastian questioned, but he did not receive an answer. The butler leaned in once again and pecked the boy's lips then received one back. Sebastian smiled and kissed him deeply once more, letting his hands glide down from his shoulders to his chest while the boy returned his arms around his neck. As the kiss got hotter, Sebastian removed his lips from the boy's and trailed kisses down to his chin then along his jaw line to his ear which he then gently nipped on and received a gasp from him and a gentle pull of his hair. He gently pulled on the boy's ear in a response and got another gasp from it.

Soon, he removed his attention from his ear, kissing down onto his neck before licking it while his hands brush fingers over his chest, moving them over pert nipples, he shuddered slightly himself just by the touch of them as he soon began to suck on the boy's neck. During this, Ciel shivered at the feel of everything Sebastian was doing, his body seemed to have gotten a lot more sensitive after the intense kissing. He moaned at Sebastian gently pinched one of his nipples and squinted his eyes shut.

Slowly his head moved down, nipping him everyone in a while, causing him to either gasp or moan, he could tell the boy was enjoying it and it drove him to do more. Gently he kissed down onto his chest, flicking his tongue over the left areola of his nipple then softly nipped on the flesh. This made Ciel squeak and pucker out his chest without meaning to, but Sebastian took advantage of this, caressing his other sensitive nipple with his other hand and lapping and sucking at the left.

While he did this, his other hand traveled down the young Earl's side and onto his thigh. He remained like this for a while until he felt that he was no longer going to resist and then he pulled himself from his chest to look down at the small, twitching male equipment between his legs and grinned. "Are you liking this, my lord?" he questioned and he nodded replying with: "I feel funny there..."

The butler grinned with sultry written on his face and brushed a finger against the skin, causing a shocked moan to pass his masters lips. Sebastian looked at him before leaning down towards the quivering flesh, gently stroking it with two fingers, pulling back foreskin each time he did so. This was causing him to moan out and he tried to get to the tool, but Sebastian would not allow him.

"S-Sebastian...!" he moaned out the name he had given the man before him. Sebastian looked up at him and smiled deviously before looked back down at it. He thought about commenting on how cute he thought the master's penis was but said nothing, simply he leaned down and gave the tip a flick of his tongue. The boy jolted and stared down at the butler in shock, but Sebastian paid no mind to this and started to greedily suck upon his member. The butler felt hands grab at the back of his head as the master fell down onto his back on the bed.

Chuckling around the cock in his mouth, he flicked out his tongue, licking the bottom and the sides of him. He could hear the boy below him moaning softly, it pleased him to know that he could make the master feel good. And with this thought, he dipped his head down, engulfing the whole thing and slowly pulling back again. He repeated this process, slowly gaining speed as he did so.

It didn't take long for the young lord to succumb since it was his first time. "S-Sebastian..! I... I... I'm going to... AAHHH!" he yelled as the boy came into Sebastian's mouth, who greedily sucked it down. When he had finished, Sebastian pulled away, smirking at his master.

"Was that a pleasant feeling, my lord?" he questioned him, the boy below him panting and still letting a few moans pass him nodded and then looked to him. He was about to say something but was cut off by Sebastian diving in and kissing hi on the lips once again, but he moved away after a moment, tilting his head. "What was that?"

"Is that all you wanted...?" Ciel asked him, swallowing as Sebastian gave him a look that clearly stated, "Oh no, I'm not done with you yet." Ciel couldn't help but wonder what else he could do to him. His eyes traveled down upon hearing a jingling sound and noticed him undoing his pants, and his eyes widened a bit, scared, but clearly curious to know how the butler looked there, this made Sebastian chuckle as he unzipped his pants and stood from his kneeling position.

"I believe you should return the favor, that is of course you want to, master," he said this in a kind voice, but it was only slightly demanding. He smiled as he adjusted himself, pulling his own erect cock from his pants sighing in relief that he was able to get it out from it's confines. He looked at Ciel's wide eyes face, he look stunned. It took him a moment of staring and Sebastian was starting to feel a bit weird just standing there like that, but Ciel reached with a hesitant head and gently gripped on it, un certain what he was to do, but he slowly rubbed it. Sebastian gasped softly when the other had touched it. It felt nice to actually have ihis/i hand there.

"Sit down on the bed, this is hard to do with you standing there..." he spoke in a demanding tone, but he could tell he was embarrassed by his face. Sebastian complied and sat down next to the young lord, careful not to make the master break contact with his member. Despite him not knowing what he was doing, it still felt good. Sebastian couldn't held but feel he wanted more though.

Steadily the hand stroked down faster and and Ciel whimpered slightly at the feeling of his own tool being untouched. It had gotten hard again from this and Sebastian laughed just lightly, bringing his hand over to touch the boy, he was clearly waiting for Sebastian to touch it and he moaned upon contact, and he squeezed Sebastian's erection in his small hand. It just made him moan himself.

"Master... I know something that would feel better than this..." he huffed and Ciel looked to him with a curious look on his face and Sebastian gave him a devious smile. "Just turn over and get on your hands and knees," he spoke in a soft tone, but Ciel did not budge. Sebastian tilted his head slightly, "What's the matter, my lord?" He questioned, raising a brow.

"Take you clothes off," the young Earl demanded him and Sebastian looked a bit shocked but he smiled. "As you wish, my lord," he then stood from the bed, stripping himself of his clothes, letting each piece of fabric hit the ground in a sensual way. Ciel was enjoying the show, and he swallowed when he observed the naked body of his butler.

"Now master... Will you do what I asked?" he smirked at the boy who continued to stare at him. "Well?" with this he was able to break through Ciel's trance and he looked at him, then nodded, doing as he was told earlier awkwardly. It felt weird to him to be in this kind of position in front of him, but it also felt right for some reason. He found himself to be lowering his from half to the bed and he closed his eyes, waiting for Sebastian.

As if on cue, he could feel Sebastian's hands on his butt cheeks and they tightened slightly at the touch but quickly relaxed after a bit. Sebastian spread them apart and Ciel bit his lip, what was he going to do? Sebastian leaded his head forward and licked up from where his small pair hung and up to his spine, making sure to pay special attention to his anus. Ciel gasped in surprised and his eyes widen.

"S-Sebastian! That's nasty..." Ciel protested but he did it again. The squirmed around but he was unable to get away from him, Sebastian had a firm grip on the boy's hips. Ciel could feel him prob at his back door with his tongue, his face was a full red and he moaned when it managed to pass his sphincter. It felt strange... But Ciel was enjoying it greatly. He moaned as Sebastian pushed his tongue in further, his muscles clenching down on him.

"Mmnph," is all that came from Sebastian from behind him, when the boy had relaxed, he pulled himself from there. "Now master... I'm going to ask you to stay in this position, I have to get you ready..." he spoke in a calm tone and Ciel stayed still like he was asked. Sebastian removed a hand for the boy's hips, but kept his cheeks apart as he slid a hand onto one of his cheeks. The butler prodded the young lord's hole with his thumb then plunged it in, a loud squawk escaping the receiver.

All Sebastian could do was smile, a lustful grin more likely, he waited until he relaxed once more before slowly moving his thumb back and forth inside of him. Soft grunts were coming from below him because of this, though he was sure it was from pain. "Don't worry, my lord, it will feel good in due time..." he reassured him and added his index and middle finger, removing his thumb, slowly spreading him open as he was willing. He nodded to himself, he seemed to have gotten it lubed up pretty well from what he could tell. But the adventure with his fingers wasn't over yet.

"Hm... Let's see if I can find it," he said while he pushed his fingers in further, easily finding his prostate and he rubbed his fingers against it causing sheer moans of pleasure coming from the boy beneath him and he soon came for the second time tonight, shouting Sebastian's name. "Found it~" he rang, shuddering at the sound he had made. "Mm, that's what I wanted to hear..." Sebastian spoke with a lust filled voice. "Now then... Time for the main corse~" the smile on his face just widened at the thought.

Sebastian removed his fingers from his masters hole and wrapped his hand around his member, stroking it a few times before lining it up with his anus. Ciel attempted to look back at him but failed to do so as he was soon penetrated. A yell escaped him and he instantly tightened up on him, it was bigger than his fingers after all. Sebastian allowed this and waited when he relaxed, he slowly eased himself in, giving him time to relax here and there until he hilted. Ciel knew what was happening now, but he was helpless under him, and he was willing...

The butler slowly pulled back then pushed back in only slightly harder, and he repeated this process only picking up speed when he was relaxed enough. Ciel moan each time Sebastian's member hit home. Sebastian was enjoying every second of it. He took hold of one of Ciel's legs and slowly turned him over onto him back, remaining still as he did so. The bot looked up at him with lust in his own eyes, he was breathing heavily and Sebastian grinned. He leaned over and placed a kiss to the boy's lips before returning to ravishing his bottom with his own needs.

Sebastian was pounding into him hard, fast, grunting softly with a loudly moaning Ciel below him, he was clinging to him and Sebastian loved it. He had his legs wrapped around his waist and his arms wrapped around his neck, his nails were digging into his back, but he didn't care. He could feel his own limit approaching and he could tell Ciel was about there himself. Sebastian gave the boy everything he had and Ciel screamed out, "SEBASTIAN!" as he came the third time. The sound of this, sent him over the edge, and he was cumming soon himself. A loud grunt escaped him as he released himself into his masters bowels. Ciel squawking as he did so.

Sebastian rolled over with Ciel on top of him, still attached to him from his bottom, acting as a plug until he pulled outs his seed spilled out almost instantly onto himself, but he didn't care, he held the young lord in his arms and covered the two of them up, Ciel panting against his chest. Sebastian placed a hand on the back of his head and pet at his hair until he fell asleep. Sebastian remained awake a while longer before he fell asleep himself.


	5. Sebastian's Lust Ch 5

"Master," Sebastian questioned the boy that sat still in his bed besides from him sipping on his tea. Ciel said nothing to him and the butler frowned. "Are you upset with me?" he asked while trying to make eye contact with him, but Ciel would turn his head away. The butler sighed and stood straight, "Would you like me to go, my lord?" when again receiving no answer he turned and started to walk away but was stopped by a hand grabbing onto his tailcoat. Sebastian turned and saw the Earl's hand clutching on it.

A soft smile twitched its way onto Sebastian's face and he turned to look at the young lord. "Yes, my lord?" he tilted his head slightly, waiting for an answer from him. But it seemed like none was coming, Ciel just held onto the tailcoat and looked up at him, tea cup still covering up his mouth.

Seconds more of silence passed by and Ciel put his cup down, empty. "I didn't say I wanted you to go," he said this in a soft voice and Sebastian rose a brow. "No? But you've been acting as though you were upset with me all day," he reminded him.

"So?" Ciel said back to him, "I can still be upset with you and still want you here." His face was slightly annoyed as he said this, obviously not likening to be questioned about it. Sebastian gave a small chuckle and remained still. "Alright, I won't leave then, I will be here by your side until the end, my lord," he smiled at him and Ciel then let go of his coat with a, "hmph".

"Master, I would like to apologize for having caused to to have to stay in bed today," he actually put in a sad type of tone while saying this, though he completely meant what he had said. Ciel just simply responded with, "Tch". And said nothing further from that. Sebastian frowned just slightly and The young lord just simply sat there, staring straight ahead as he sipped his tea.

Moments of silence went by, it felt like hours, but it was only a couple minutes, but Sebastian stood still and looked around the room as he did so. His fist righted up and loosened as he tried to distract himself from the boy beside him. He was still feeling the effects of his lust unfortunately, he was not stated. The boy in his vulnerable state was making it harder for him to keep himself standing where he was. But now was not the time to try and seduce the master, he needed to recover from last nights event.

Exhaling an audible breath he didn't mean to let out he froze for a moment and as expected Ciel looked to him. "What?" he questioned him and Sebastian looked back at the other about to say something then paused hearing one of the servants calling him name.

"Sebastian, Sebastian..!" Finnian's voice sounded, he was running down the hall to the master's bedroom where he was told that the butler was at the moment. He looked over to the door where Finny was presently knocking then looked back to Ciel, silently asking permission to go to the door. Ciel waved him away, clearly looked annoyed, but Sebastian walked over to the door anyway and opened it up.

"Yes?" he questioned the blonde standing in the door way. He watched as the boy panted for a bit then he looked up at him, clutching a letter in his hand. "I-I..." he tried to say and huffed a little bit more the took in a deep breath. "I received a letter from the queen and was told to bring it to The master, but I thought it would be best you did it. He's in there right?" he explained while holding up the litter with the stamp of the queen on the letter.

"Yes, he's in here," he responded and took the letter from the the boy and gave him a smile. "You may go back outside," he said and Finnian smiled and gave a small bow before taking off down the hall again the way he had came. Sebastian then closed the door, turning to look at the boy that was throwing off his blanket from himself.

"Oh, master, please don't stand up, you will hurt yourself," he said this while rushing over to the master's side with the letter. "Here you are, my lord," he handed the letter over to the boy he now had his legs swung over the edge of the bed. Sebastian watched him open the letter and read over its contents, his expression blank for a while then he looked up at Sebastian. "There has been a few murders that have taken place near the the Queen's palace, but no one has been able to find the murder that dropped the bodies in front of the gates," he explained what the letter had said.

"Hm, this sounds interesting," he remarked then looked off for a moment. "Here," he held out the letter for Sebastian to look at and he took it from him, reading over the contents himself this time. "There has been a replacement of eyeballs with glass and the wound that seemed to have ended each of them off is a shot through the left temple. And it is said that they have each been placed sitting up against the gates. Two men and two females all four of them dressed as though they were to be wed, but none of them have anything in common with each other. I have a feeling this murderer was trying to play match maker," he stated while handing the paper back to Ciel.

"Yes, it does seem to be that way, now then, Sebastian. Since I can't look into this at the moment, I want you to go out and try to solve it, and that is an order. Do not come back without a decent amount on information about the case," he said this looked to the butler who's expression went to shock. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go!" the master's voice sounded annoyed and Sebastian's expression faded. He bowed slightly before saying, "Yes, my lord," in a grim tone then turned away, walking out of his room after the paper was handed back again.

Sebastian quickly made his way out of the mansion and continued on as such on foot. Quickly he made his rounds to anyone who knew the four people who had died, asked questions then left them. None of them seemed to know who could have done this, but it has been reported that their behavior seemed as though they have been being watched for some time. Looking over their shoulders nervously from time to time but never seem to notice anyone there by the time they look.

The murderer seemed to be learning about their target then look for another of the opposite sex to learn of them, when thinking they would be perfect for one another, it seems they were snatched up and taken else where. From the sudden disappearances. Sebastian thought that maybe they were interested in dolls from the way the letter had described that the victims were wearing tons of make up that made them look young and happy, they even replaced their eyes with glass ones to make them look lively, the clothes they wore look brand new. A dolly marriage... Specially made for the queen?

Sebastian ran over the information in his head and nodded, but he still needed more information. The dead bodies, maybe seeing thing could also probably help in this case. They were sent to the only place that fits people for coffins: The Undertaker. He sighed to himself and quickly made his way to the workshop. When getting there he looked up to the sign it's self that read his name. He sighed to himself and walked inside.

"Undertaker?" he called out for the man that instantly poked his head up from a coffin. "Why, hello, Sebastian.~" he spoke in his usual tone and stood, moving over to him with that weird smile of his on his face, a few giggles escaping him as he walked over to him. "How may I serve you?" he questioned, tilting his head, his hair following the heads lead.

"I'm here to get information about four bodies that have been sent here," he stated and Undertaker nodded knowingly. "I thought you might come here for that," he stated and then tilted his head the other way, you know the price of my giving information. And by the way, where is the young Earl?" he looked to the butler's side and saw nothing there where Ciel usually stood.

"He is resting at the moment, he had hurt himself the day before and is recovering," he explained the master's absence in the best way, not sounding like he was lying in the slightest but the undertaker tilted his head in a doubtful manner. "Hurt himself?" he questioned, wanting to know what had happened, but Sebastian simply told him yes he had then went back to the matters at hand.

A few moments later, the man was laughing hard at the joke he received from him and it was a little bit before he was calm to even talk about the case, but Sebastian patiently waited for him to finish. "Here is a fact that they had not told you, Sebastian, did you know... The hearts were missing from each of their bodies? There are big gaping holes in their chest where the heart once laid. The bodies were drained of blood so it would not get on the clothing that they were wearing. But the other organs inside the bodies remained untouched. It was only the heart and the eyes that were taken from them," the silver haired man told him.

"The hole looked as though it were unnaturally made, something of brute force plunged into the chest cavity and yanked the heart out. It it was human that did this, then they used some type of tool to do so, otherwise... I could not be human if not tool was used, everything that covered the heart was taken along wit it to just leave a hollow hole. I thought maybe it showed the meaning of a loveless marriage," the undertaker continued on, spouting out the information Sebastian needed.

"Not human, Hm?" he was more saying this to himself than the other man who had just given him valuable information for a joke. His mind traveled to the red head reaper but then dismissed it. He didn't think he would be as bold to leave bodies in front of the queen's palace. If he meets up with him soon he will have to ask him questions about this unless he shows up too late and the case would be solved already.

Sebastian thanked the undertaker for his information then left him there with the dead bodies in coffins which he went back to toying with after Sebastian had left. By the time he had left it was dark, he thought he had enough information so far and was going to report back to Ciel with it and tell what had collected. He took his sweet time walking back to the manor, a blank look to his face. Just as he passed a peculiarly dark alley way a pair of golden eyes shone out of the shadows, watching him walk away without a glance back.


	6. Sebastian's Lust Ch 6

The sound of shoes tapping the ground was all that was really heard. The demon butler was walking down a particularly vacant street not much activity was happening at all. A few people walked around but that was really all. Sebastian was left to his thoughts in the quiet of the street. He paused for a moment, feeling a strong presence then it vanished just as he had noticed it. His brows drew together slightly before he continued to walk.

Thoughts were brewing through his head, he was listing down doll makers in his head as possible, crossing some of them out as he thought of it. What kind of doll maker had the strength to do that? Rip a hole in someone's chest and pull out their heart like that. How would the have been able to get ahold of something like that to do that to someone? His thoughts eventually led to it not being human. He thought of all the inhuman beings he knew, listing them down in his head. It definitely wasn't that red head idiot reaper. Sebastian knew that he wouldn't go so far to do something bold like that. Leaving dead bodies in front of the queen's palace.

The demon tapped at his chin a few times before feeling that strong, out of place aura. He stopped in his tracks for a moment. Whatever it was was probably following him. The presence lingered around for a while and Sebastian could feel something, breathing down his neck. He wiped his head around to look behind him, but saw nothing. His brows drew together and he knew that that thing wasn't human. But... Oddly it felt familiar. His jaw clenched at the thought and he stood there a little while longer before turning back around.

'They would look over their shoulders nervously from time to time but never seem to notice anyone there by the time they look.' This thought went through his head and he stayed still. Was he the next target? Or was someone trying to play with him? His brows drew together and he started walking again, the creeping feeling crawling up his back. He could feel that he was being watched, but from where, he couldn't pin point. His eyes narrowed slightly and he quickened his pace. If he was the next target, he could play along with what he wanted and find out who exactly the murderer was.

He wanted them to think as though he were scared, to lure them into the trap. He swallowed hard as part of the act and quickly continued to walk along the road. Whether it was working he didn't know. He listed the inhuman beings he knew once again, regarding that he felt like he knew the presence of this being that was following him. He knew it was not Grell, he knew it was not the Undertaker, and knew it was not William... None of the reapers put off this kind of feeling. Could it have been a demon? The presence was strong enough to be.

Thinking hard on this, he forgot he was trying to act scared for the stalker following him, but he kept walking. Thinking of who it could be out of the demons he knew. Who would come up here just to kill measly humans and try to pull attention to himself by more humans? What what be the point in it all?

They simply must have been bored... Yes, that had to be the reason why. Or a new demon... Sebastian sighed at the thought of the younger demons that come into this world just to mess with the humans. Such a troublesome thing. Taking a short cut, he walked down an alleyway, he could tell he was about home now, a few more miles and he would get there.

Coming down this alleyway made the feeling of that oddly familiar presence increase, as though it were right on his tail. Sebastian stopped once again and turned to see golden eyes before everything went black. "Cla-..." was all he was able to say before falling into the arms of the golden eyed demon.

-TIME SKIPPING-

Shifting slightly, Sebastian could hear metal chains clanging against each other. "Hn..." he moaned softly, slowly opening up his eyes, he couldn't see a thing at first, but his eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness. He looked to be inside a cellar, it had no source of light coming in at all, but that didn't matter, Sebastian didn't need it of course. He tilted his head to look up at his stretched up arms, looking to the cuffs that held them up like that. He squirmed slightly from his place on the ground, pulling on the chains a little.

As if this was a cue, light flooded the room from the stair case and brown boots descended the staircase, followed by black polished shoes. A small boy came into view, blonde hair, booty shorts, thigh high socks... Alois Trancy and his butler, Claude Faustus. The child bounded over to the chained up demon and smiled. "You are in quite a predicament, aren't you?" he questioned the demon, leaning over him with a grin on his face. Sebastian just blankly looked back at him.

"You have been caught up by the doll makers, Sebastian Michaelis. Isn't that grand? You can be our next victim.~" he grinned and stepped closer. Sebastian still made no move. "I expected as much, I was just thinking about how the you killed the victims, it was obvious those wounds in their chest were not made by human hand, and the fact that I felt you following me," he simply stated while looking over at the other demon butler, who in turn looked back at him blankly.

"Ah, Claude you weren't hiding yourself from him were you?" the blonde boy frowned, looking to his butler, placing his hands on his hips. But Claude's attention remained on the butler for a while longer before glancing back to his master. "I didn't find it necessary, he would have figured it out anyway, my lord," he responded and returned his attention back to the butler. "Claaauuudeee," Alois whined then moved closer to the Phantomhive butler, touching fingers to his chin, and Sebastian moved away from his touch with a light growl.

"Hm? Did he just growl at me?" Alois questioned, raising a brow then giggled in amusement. "That isn't very nice is it Claude?" he questioned his butler and Claude agreed with him. "What should we do to this naughty demon?" he questioned and Sebastian struggled in his chains. "Punish him, your highness?" Claude responded in his usual tone and Alois clapped his hands together a few times. "Yes, yes.~ punishment!" he giggled then took hold of Claude's sleeve. "What was it you were telling me about this being the time when he was in heat, Claude?" he questioned his butler and Sebastian's eyes widened at this.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Sebastian questioned, honestly confused by this and the boy giggled. "Don't play dumb, Michaelis. You and I both well know that each time it has passed six hundred and sixty six years in our demon life, we set in for our heat stage. Are you telling me you haven't heard of it or noticed it in your years? I think I was precise to catch you on this day. You are quite vulnerable in this state. Has it already started, Sebastian?" Claude was taunting him in his usual tone, but it was obvious what he was doing. Sebastian growled and struggled against his chains.

"See? You can't even break out of a measly pair of cuffs," the spider demon smirked at him and Alois giggled again before reaching out and placing a hand on his cheek. "Could we make him a doll Claude? Or... Should we use his heat for our own amusement? Demons are weak when it comes to the seven sins right? His lust would over power him, wouldn't it?" he questioned his demon butler and Claude nodded.

"It would be no use to turn him into the dolls like the others, he would still be alive then," he explained to his young lord and Sebastian groaned softly, wishing they would do just that instead of the latter. He hoped that they would decide to do something else... He only wants his master. Just his master... Sebastian leaned his head back and pulled against his restraints in futile attempts to free himself. He himself hadn't realized it has been that long. He didn't know it was his time to be in heat. But maybe that would explain his lustful urges... He only felt them for his master until now. Now, listening to this boy and his butler talk of 'using him' was shamefully bringing him to a stiff point.

"Master..." Sebastian mumbled, closing his eyes. Maybe they would let him go when they finished with him... Maybe then the killings will stop. The case would be closed. He shifted where he sat and swallowed hard. Should his body be used, it will be for his master. His young lord. He shuddered slightly. He knew that that would be the choice Alois will choose in the end. The two of them doing naughty things to him... To prepare himself... He started to think of his young lord, his pale, innocent naked flesh. Those pink pert nipples, and the lewd faces he made during that night. He could feel the already tight space in his pants tighten more. His pants housing the erection he has, and he shamefully made it noticeable to the two of them.

"Ah~! Look Claude! He's stiff!" Alois giggled and pointed to the demons crotch with his legs that were spread open for show. "What a naughty demon! Getting hard over us just talking about ravaging you.~ Bad boy~!" Alois laughed, clapping his hands together, then looked to Claude. "Go strip him," he said this in an ordering tone, his expression changing immediately to a grim face as he pointed towards the raven demon.

Claude complied to his masters orders. "Yes, your highness" he said this, Boeing slightly before making his way over to the other demon, his face blank as he kneels down in front of him. He reached to unbutton his coat and Sebastian allowed him to do so, Claude wasted no time while doing this then just ripped open his vest and shirt, causing a surprised gasp to pass Sebastian's lips. "That's no way to treat clothing," he mumbled, but the other demon paid no mind to his words and pushed open the coat more. He made a face, I satisfied that he couldn't get it off without ripping it as well, only his front was bare.

Next to come off were his shoes, which the spider just tossed aside when getting them off carelessly, quickly he got to work at the other demons pants, pulling them off with ease, along with his undergarments. When finished, he stood back up and looked to his master who was grinning widely with a dark blush on his face. "Ah~ look at him Claude? Isn't that a fine body~?" he questioned his butler, but he did not give a response. "Now then... On to the fun part," the blonde boy said this then moved around to Claude's front and knelt down in front of him. "This'll be good, Claude.~" he said this then reached, up, undoing the demon's pants... "Let's get you ready for the main event.~"


End file.
